


Boys Will Be Boys

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Curious Dean, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not a One shot anymore, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teenagers, Underage Sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious and horny Dean wakes up his gay best friend for a little fun while the rest of the Winchester household is away on a Saturday morning. </p><p>Just porn. </p><p>Second chapter up, due to overwhelming demand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were few things in life Castiel Novak hated more than mornings. The mere idea of waking up and removing himself from his warm nest of blankets was appalling. Unfortunately for Cas, his best friend was the worst kind of morning person - chipper and energetic from the first moment his eyes opened and not afraid to pester those around him with his upbeat attitude.

“Wakey wakey!” Dean sing-songed, bouncing up and down on the mattress beside Castiel’s head. Despite the fact that both boys were well into their teenage years, their long-held habit of sleeping curled up together on Dean’s bed each Friday night had not changed. 

“Dean, if you don’t leave me alone, I’m gonna kill you,” Cas grumbled, pulling the blankets up over his head. 

“C’mon Caaaaaas,” Dean weedled, flopping down on the bed over top of the other boy. 

“Last warning,” Cas grunted from inside of his blanket cocoon. 

“Castiel, pleeeeease!” 

Without a word, Cas maneuvered his weight to push Dean backwards and roll himself on top of him. “I’m gonna miss you now that I have to kill you,” he quipped. Dean grinned up at him, a flash of white teeth and freckles, and winked. 

“But you’re awake now, ain’t’cha?” 

The two teenagers wrestled some more, before their unbalanced weight caused them to topple off of Dean’s bed and onto the floor with a resounding thud, the blankets coming along with them. They were laughing and out of breath, and Cas hauled himself upright to sit up with his back against the bed. Dean remained on the floor, resting his head in the other boy’s lap. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You want me to take care of this for you?” He nudged Cas’ obvious morning erection. Cas sucked in a breath and stifled a moan at the contact. 

As soon as they had hit puberty and started dealing with the regular appearance of morning wood, the boys had made an unspoken pact not to mention them to each other. They ignored the inconvenience and they eventually went away. It was unheard of for either boy to bring it up so Dean’s doing so on this occasion was a red flag. 

“Dean…” Cas breathed out. “You aren’t gay.” 

Dean was known for being something of a player. He had a constant string of girlfriends and one-night-only hookups. Never once had he ever given any indication of attraction another man, even in secret to his openly gay best friend. And now here he was asking if Castiel wanted him to “take care” of his morning wood. 

“Might be curious though,” Dean replied, turning on his side to face the prominent cock tenting the boxers in front of him. “Might wonder what you taste like, what you sound like when you come.” 

Cas looked down into his friend’s green eyes, and sighed. “I don’t want to be some experiment.” It was true. Castiel couldn’t deny that his best friend was attractive. Dean played baseball and stayed in shape through the year for the season, and his green eyes and freckles sometimes haunted Castiel’s more raunchy dreams. But Cas and Dean had been a pair for as long as they had known each other. They’d met the first day of kindergarten and never looked back. He’d be damned if he lost his best friend just for the chance to see his pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

Dean sat up now, pulling himself level with Cas against the bed. “What if I told you I’ve been thinking about it for a while?” Dean questioned, and the other boy swallowed hard. “I was fooling around on your laptop a few weeks back while you were in the shower. Accidentally found some of your naughty videos,” Dean waggled his eyebrows then, “and I got hard so fast, Cas. I never looked at gay porn before, thought it might be a fluke. But fuck, I come so hard when I watch it. And… I’ve always wondered. Just didn’t think it was anything more than that til now.” 

Castiel drew in a ragged breath, and turned his head away for a moment to compose himself. When he turned back, his gaze was drawn to Dean’s lips, and the other boy noticed. “C’mon Cas. I know you wanna.” 

“If we do this… I don’t want you to regret it, Dean,” Cas began. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“I swear, Cas. I need to know, and you’re the only one I trust,” Dean confessed. They locked gazes then, and Cas surged forward to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss. 

It was a Saturday morning, and the boys knew they had the house to themselves. John always opened up the shop for a few hours on the weekend for people who couldn’t fit repairs in during the week due to work. Mary and Sam were off at one of Sam’s basketball competitions. It was the perfect chance. 

Dean was an experienced and excellent kisser, but Cas knew he was going to have to take the lead. Dean knew what to do with women but men were Castiel’s area of expertise. Not that he’d been with many, but enough to know what he was doing. All Dean had to go by was porn, and that wasn’t the most reliable source of information. 

Slowly, Cas began to shift himself forward, forcing Dean to drop himself back to the floor underneath him. He could feel Dean’s growing erection against his leg, and maneuvered himself so the press of their bodies would be comfortable and pleasurable. Cas rucked up Dean’s shirt, swiping a tongue over one of the hard buds of his nipples. Dean moaned, and pushed his hips upward, pressing his own erection into Castiel’s hip. Castiel worked the shirt off of him completely then, tossing it toward the wall before returning his attention to the other boy’s chest, lavishing it with flat-tongued licks alternated with light suckling. When he was satisfied that Dean was thoroughly worked up, he pressed his lips to his neck and then his face, before returning to his lips. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean managed to gasp out. 

“Still want to taste my dick?” Cas whispered, causing Dean to swallow hard. 

“God yes,” he responded. 

“Good, cause I want to taste yours too,” Castiel reached down between them, pulling Dean’s hard erection from the slit in his boxers and wrapping his hand around it. “I’m gonna change position, ok?” Dean nodded his head, and Cas swung himself around so his head was above Dean’s crotch, his own hard cock hanging into Dean’s face. “Take your time, Dean,” he whispered. Then, before he could overthink it, he dropped his head down and wrapped his mouth around Dean’s erection. Involuntarily, Dean thrust his hips upward again, and Cas expertly opened his throat to avoid gagging until the other boy brought himself back under control. 

Cas then began working Dean’s dick with his lips and tongue and hand, not expecting it when he felt the first tentative touches from Dean on his own. When he felt the sweep of his friend’s tongue over the slit, he let out a loud groan. Encouraged, Dean licked a longer stripe up the length, and then engulfed it within his mouth. Cas had to stop his own ministrations to regain his composure as the other boy gained confidence. 

Soon, both had found a rhythm, hands and mouths moving over one another’s erections, Dean a bit sloppy but enthusiastic, Castiel more experienced. Soon enough, Dean began to whimper and thrust unconsciously again. 

“You gonna come for me, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, fuck, God, yes,” Dean groaned, pulling off of Cas’ cock as he was overwhelmed with sensation. Castiel decided then to focus all attention on attaining Dean’s orgasm, and flipped himself around again so he could suck Dean’s cock from below. Immediately, Dean grabbed his hair, fisting his fingers in the dark locks and letting out a loud moan. Cas’ free hand came down then to trail behind the other boy’s balls, sliding down to tease at his asshole as Castiel worked him to his finish. Dean came hard, a wrecked noise forcing itself from his throat as he spurted down Castiel’s own. Castiel swallowed him down, teasing lightly at his rim as he worked Dean through the aftermath. 

“You ok?” He asked after a moment. Dean nodded, before dropping his head back onto the floor with a thud. Castiel smiled, and sat up. His own cock was still heavy between his legs, throbbing with need. Dean turned his face toward him as he gripped his own length to ease some of the ache. Cas started to stroke himself slowly, staring down at Dean’s lust filled face. 

“Cas… fuck me,” Dean whispered. 

“No, Dean,” Cas replied. As wonderful as the thought of being buried in Dean’s hot, tight ass was, Castiel refused to do it. Not so soon, when Dean was still figuring out whether he was just curious, or truly interested in other men. “Not today.” 

“Then at least come in my mouth so I can taste it,” Dean requested. That Castiel could do. He scooted forward, bringing his cock close to Dean’s mouth. 

“I’m close, Dean,” he warned, only a few strokes before he came with a short cry, spilling across Dean’s lips and chin, and holy fuck that was an image he was going to beat off to for months to come. Dean tentatively swiped his tongue across it, and Cas dropped, exhausted, down beside him. 

“Well?” He asked after a few moments, when both had had time to catch their breath. 

“Let’s do that again,” Dean murmured, and Cas figured he could enjoy mornings a bit more if they all started out like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh crap, where'd all these frikkity frakkin' feelings come from? Crowley would be ashamed of me.

Not much changed for the boys after that, much to Castiel’s relief. The only difference was that they continued to explore one another’s bodies with hands and lips and tongues behind closed bedroom doors with regularity. So Cas knew it was irrational for him to be angry when he found Dean in an upstairs room with Lisa Braeden at one of his cousin Gabriel’s parties in early spring. He knew as soon as he walked in, Dean’s name just about to roll off his tongue, that he should turn and leave before the other boy noticed him. But jealousy reared its ugly head as he took in the sight before him, Dean pushing Lisa down onto the bed, her shirt off and her bra askew, his hand trailing down under her miniskirt to finger her as he dipped down to catch one of her nipples in his teeth. Dean was missing only his over shirt, but his jeans were open and Lisa was making an effort to get her own hand inside of them. 

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Cas apologized, unable to stay silent. “I'll just… go. I'll go.”

He heard Dean call his name as he retreated down the stairs, cheeks flaming and eyes stinging. He couldn't look back, for fear of Dean seeing his anger and jealousy, so he kept going, through the throng of bodies and out the front door. Once outside, he sagged against the front porch, knowing the other boy would be following soon enough. 

“Cas, what the hell, man?” Dean came up behind him, tugging up the fly on his jeans and out of breath, his shirt on akimbo and his hair ruffled.

“I didn't mean to interrupt,” Cas said, still looking away from his friend. He didn't want him to see the tears that had managed to escape. 

“Why’d you take off like that? I called your name,” Dean reached out to touch his shoulder, and Cas turned around, pulling away as he did so. 

“Why’d you stop?” He retorted. “You didn’t have to come after me… I know it’s been a while since you got laid.” Dean shrugged. 

“I wanted to,” he answered simply, and Cas huffed. 

“Why?” 

“I didn’t want you to be mad,” he shuffled anxiously, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and Cas frowned. 

“Why would I be mad?” 

Dean was still looking at his feet, obviously nervous, and when he finally looked up he had a hard time meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Can we, uh, talk somewhere private?” He glanced around at the people milling about, some of whom were watching their exchange with curiosity. Cas nodded, noting the audience they had. 

“Of course, let’s go to my house,” he agreed. 

Castiel lived a couple of blocks away, closer than Dean by far. They had already planned to crash there anyway, since Cas’ parents were away for the weekend with Gabriel’s parents - hence his decision to throw a party. Despite the empty house - both boys knew Cas’ sister Anna was over at a friend’s place - they still decided to talk in Cas’ bedroom with the door closed. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized after a long moment of awkward silence that he felt obligated to fill. He sat down on the edge of his bed and Dean followed suit. 

“For what? Dude, I’m sorry you had to see me and Lisa.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve caught you in a compromising position,” Cas pointed out. Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair before flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“But you weren’t… we weren’t…. Fooling around, then,” Dean murmured. 

“I have no claim on you,” Cas told him matter-of-factly. 

“But you were jealous, weren’t you?” Dean guessed, and Castiel nodded solemnly. 

“Well, yes,” he replied. “But I have no right to be. I’m sorry, for that.” 

“I didn’t even really want to fuck her,” Dean confessed, and Castiel looked down at his face, confused. “I wanted to see if I still could. Fuck a chick, I mean.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be able to?” Cas was genuinely confused, and Dean rolled over, pulling him down onto the bed to face him, both boys on their sides. 

“Because I can’t get off to the thought of fucking a girl anymore. All I picture is you,” he said simply, causing Cas to flush. 

“But I haven’t fucked you,” he whispered. 

“But God, Cas, I want you to so damn bad. And you always say no. I’m so desperate for it, I ordered myself a freakin’ dildo on Amazon and I fuck myself with it, thinking of you!” 

“You… what?” Cas was dumbfounded at the revelation and stared at his friend in silence, before licking his lips and speaking in a wavering voice. Dean was red with embarrassment by the time he spoke again. “You… you know I can’t just do that Dean… I’m not good at casual sex…” 

“How is what we’re doing now any different? And how the fuck is it casual?” Dean interrupted. 

“Do you want it to be more?” Cas asked the other boy, who groaned. 

“Cas…” he whispered. “You know I’m shit at this sort of thing.” 

“Using your words?” Cas guessed, and Dean glared at him. 

“Shut up, Cas. I’m trying to tell you I’m fucking love in with you here,” Dean scolded, and Cas’ eyes went wide. “I’ve been confused, Cas. Even before I found that porn on your laptop. Normal guys don’t fucking cuddle in bed, and they certainly don’t suck each others’ dicks and make out if they’re just friends. I’ve known for a long time that you’re attracted to me, and I always appreciated you not making a big deal out of it. But now would be a really good time for you to do something about that before I lose my goddamn nerve.” 

That’s all Dean had to say before they were kissing feverishly, years of pent up emotion on Castiel’s side breaking through the wall he had built like a dam bursting. He pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him with every “I love you” he was never allowed to say before. Dean was responding with equal enthusiasm, his hands running up Cas’ torso underneath his shirt, fingertips grazing his skin like he knew Castiel liked so much. 

“I want you, Cas,” he whispered into the air between them, and Cas moaned and nodded, finally agreeing to Dean’s regular request of the past few weeks. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” he said. 

There was no more room for talking after that, and all of their words had been said. Cas pulled off Dean’s shirts and sucked at his nipples before divesting him of his pants and setting to work preparing him. He decided to use his tongue to start, pumping Dean’s dick with his fist as he began to lick and suck at his best friend’s asshole. Dean groaned, fisting his hand in Castiel’s hair and tugging lightly, and Cas found himself encouraged. He began to work his tongue more vigorously, finally adding a finger in beside it. Dean gasped at that, letting out a garbled whimper that might have been intended to be Castiel’s name, and Cas felt himself throb at the sound. He was still wearing his jeans and he was beginning to feel confined. He pressed against himself with his free hand and then he pulled back. 

“Touch yourself Dean. I want to see you while I do this,” he commanded, unbuckling his belt. Dean reached down and grabbed his own cock, watching with hungry eyes as Castiel freed himself from blue jeans and boxers, which he kicked across the room. He took the opportunity to grab his lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer, and then returned his attention to Dean, who was thrusting into his own fist. 

“Don’t come without me, baby,” Cas told him, a sly smile spreading across his face, and Dean let go, whining as he did so.  
This time, Cas lubed up two fingers, inserting first one and then the other, beginning the slow process of opening Dean up for himself. Dean was impatient, demanding more, begging for Cas’ cock, but Castiel refused to rush, no matter how much he wanted it. He had thought for years that he would never get this chance, and if Dean changed his mind the next day, or the next month, or the next year, he wanted this memory of the first time to be as perfect as he could make it. 

When Dean was finally ready, Cas kissed the inside of his thigh and told him to scoot back on the bed. Then he pumped himself a few times with his hand, rolling on the condom and applying a generous amount of lube. He positioned himself so his cockhead was rubbing against Dean’s sensitive skin and watched the other boy’s face, waiting for the silent okay before pushing himself forward and into his best friend. 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean gasped, and Cas bit back his own exclamation at the feeling.  
.  
“Let me know when I can move, Dean,” he instructed. After a few moments, Dean whispered “move”, and Cas began to thrust slowly in and out. Dean was breathing heavily and Cas adjusted his angle with each push back in, trying to find that spot that would ensure Dean’s pleasure. He knew he’d hit it when he heard a wail and Dean began encouraging him with “more” and “don’t fucking stop.” 

Castiel’s thrusts were harder now, and he was barreling toward his own orgasm. Dean was crying out, and Cas knew he was close, all he needed was a push. He grabbed the other boy’s leaking erection and pumped his fist in time with his own thrusts until Dean tightened involuntarily around his dick and spurted hot and white all over his own chest, repeating Castiel’s name over and over like a chant. One, two, three more thrusts and Cas was coming himself, spilling his seed into the condom as Dean’s walls began to relax again. 

He waited a moment, while the aftershocks pulled a few more bits of semen from him, before pulling out and sliding off the condom. Dean remained on his back, his forearm flung across his eyes and his chest heaving, still coated in his own release. Cas didn’t say a word, merely tied off the rubber, and headed into the bathroom where he disposed of it and grabbed a washcloth to clean up. When he came back into the room, his partner still hadn’t moved. 

“Dean?” He said tentatively, afraid their friendship had just been irrevocably broken because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

“M’Good, Cas. Jus’ feel like jelly,” Dean replied, and Cas felt his chest ease at the reassurance. He went to the bed and cleaned up the mess, tossing the dirtied cloth onto the floor as he slipped back into the bed. The two boys curled around one another in their familiar positions, breathing in the other’s air, naked as the day they were born. Finally, Cas broke the silence. 

“You know I feel the same way, right?” He asked, and Dean hummed. 

“Course I do,” Dean responded, nuzzling further into Castiel’s chest. 

“Good,” Cas murmured. “Did you really buy a dildo?” 

“Oh, Cas, I have so much to show you next time you’re at my house,” Dean told him, and Cas laughed. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
